


Dreams and Desires

by Kiah_Trickster



Series: Hidden Desires [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiah_Trickster/pseuds/Kiah_Trickster
Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Desires, as Daenerys settles in Mereen she discovers her friends' challenging dream and finds a somewhat creative way to help. However it is a delicate matter on all fronts. Will her counsel come out of it in one piece? Or will the boundaries crossed break down the relationships she has come to depend upon?
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Hidden Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended.  
> I will try to write a better summary at some point
> 
> WARNING: this story is not for everyone, the first chapter makes it pretty clear so read at your own risk. It will be pretty explicit going forward.

She had learned a great deal in the past few months, about relationships and ruling. What she had with Jorah made her feel balanced, he yielded control to her in many ways; one of the only men she had ever met who truly seemed content to serve. He wanted to see her upon her throne, wanted her to be a good ruler and tried to help her do so rather than fight for power as others did. Astapor and Yunkai were overseen by a counsel she had appointed with the help of her own advisors, however keeping them in check was another matter.

She had spent much of her day in a meeting about that, and then sat with her dragons high on the keep’s walls; enjoying their company to leave the frustration of that mess behind. The problems would still be there tomorrow, and likely in the days that followed; if not other problems would emerge to replace them. But she cherished her time with her dragons, they grew so quickly and yet were such children still, leaning into her and screeching their disappointment when she shied from letting them knock her around. Instead when they lit upon the wall and waited, she stepped close, one hand rubbing Viserion and the other Rhaegal as Drogon circled them, screeching his indignation at her attention being given to his brothers.

Missandei stood at a distance to wait for her, the dragons were aggressive with others and only a few dared to get as close as she did. Her husband could, for the dragons had known him since they hatched, but as they grew, they became more powerful and she knew not to interrupt their squabbles. Though that could be difficult as they squabbled over her attention and jostled each other to be pet. Drogon, generally the most difficult of the dragons was uninterested in her hand and instead had dipped to sniff at her middle, they were intuitive creatures; she lay her hand on his snout to nudge him away.

Then turned back to her friend, the dragons screeched and cooed behind her. "They're growing constantly, but still behave as they did when they were hatchlings."

"They will always be your children." Grey Worm and a second guard fell in behind them and she noticed a look go between the two; but it was not their usual sweet look. In truth neither seemed particularly happy today, Missandei had been quiet for a few days now.

She did not press the issue until the guards changed shifts and she had the privacy of her own quarters. She kept her own news to herself for the moment, she needed to be certain before she said anything. And Missandei might be her confidant, she liked how close they were; but friendship required give and take.

"Will you tell me what has happened between you and Grey Worm?" She asked softly as Missandei poured wine for her, and water for herself.

"It is nothing, a problem we both knew of when we began." Missandei said quietly, but she couldn’t quite keep the irritation from her voice.

"Intimacy?" She winced, she had thought they'd found a way around that, while Grey Worm might not find pleasure in it as most men would, Missandei had said he certainly had preferences; that he enjoyed it. 

A man, in a fundamental way that no one could cut from him, he enjoyed touching Missandei and while her friend was somewhat discrete Daenerys could imagine what went along with that. Jorah had his own preferences, though he found pleasure in her experiments. 

"No." Missandei flushed a little. "No, we manage there. We want a child. I would adopt, but Grey Worm feels he is failing me as I will not carry the babe, it will not be mine. He feels if it was at least my blood it would be ours."

"Would you be happy if you adopted a child?" She asked, Grey Worm loved Missandei, if she was happy she doubted he would argue. 

"It is what we can do, but Daario has offered, not necessarily to father the child; but to give me what Grey Worm cannot. What he thinks I might want." Missandei sighed. "It has reminded him of all that has been taken from him." 

"Ignore Daario, he likes to stir people up. It is what he is good at." Daenerys growled, though it did make sense, if another man fathered a child upon Missandei, she would experience all that went with becoming a mother; and Grey Worm would be the only father the child was ever told of. 

"Grey Worm says I should, only until I'm with child; but I know he hates the idea. Being in his arms, his hands are what we share; the things that are ours alone. I cannot do that with another." Missandei's face had turned red, but Daenerys understood the sentiment. 

"What you need is simply a man's seed, the penetration can be separate from what you and Grey Worm share..." She broke off as she thought it through, the sort of men who would agree to such a thing would not be the man either Missandei or Grey Worm wanted to sire their child; except one. If he were told to, and she paused a moment; if they went that route. "Or Grey Worm could participate, and help you find pleasure."

"I don't know that he would be comfortable with that." Missandei murmured.

"It would be done among friends; you need not feel embarrassed; either of you." She murmured, looking pointedly towards the stand that held Jorah's plate armor. "I will leave it with you, should you choose to we will make it happen."

Missandei nodded and Daenerys let the topic rest, she would speak to Jorah about it tonight; she knew how to sway him. And he would agree with her, once convinced, he would agree that Missandei and Grey Worm would be wonderful parents. She had married Jorah not too long after their arrangement began, it put down any questions of how she would reign, or how she would return to Westeros; she did not need a man's name to claim it. Though Jorah's mind and loyalty served every day, just as his love comforted her.

The mechanics of it would take a little more thought, she was not making the same offer Daario was; she didn't want Jorah to make love to another woman. She doubted if he would even accept the proposition and besides the point that wouldn't do anything for Grey Worm. No, for obvious reasons Jorah would have to be aroused, she could see to that; but his participation would have to be limited.

Missandei slipped away when Jorah returned, her face flushing a little as she passed him; his frown revealed that he noticed. And Daenerys faced a different conversation.

"What's going on?" Jorah asked quietly. "Grey Worm was about ready to go after Daario this morning and she looks exhausted."

"Daario stuck his nose in where it doesn't belong, and he's stirred things up between them." She sighed, crossing to step into his arms, she fully understood where Missandei was coming from; Jorah's embrace mattered to her as well. "But they do want a child."

"It was bound to come up." He murmured, the condition of the Unsullied was widely known; but most were good men who would want families, wives or partners and for some, children.

There had been a few interesting marriages in Mereen since they settled in, Unsullied marrying widows with children, one had even married a whore who was with child; claiming the child as his own. The men found their own ways of coping, and of building the lives they wanted; Grey Worm and Missandei were just trying to sort that out.

"I've told her we will help if they want that." She told him, watching his eyes narrow as he considered the meaning of her words. She stopped his protest with a finger to his lips, Jorah was loyal; she could already tell he wasn't fond of the notion. "I'm not eager to share my husband any more than Missandei wants to lie with another man. If this is done your cock will be the only portion of you used; they will use it and I will reward you after."

"Unless you've plans for detaching it, which I will strongly object to; I don't know that its possible." Jorah muttered, he had become very tense and Daenerys knew he was not keen on the idea.

In truth she was pleased that he wasn't excited by it, but she knew he would do it. And so, she turned, moving him with her until she pushed him to sit on the bed. Kissing him a moment before pushing him backwards, he lay on his back and she pushed his knees apart to make space for her to stand there.

"I believe it will work something like this." Imagining Grey Worm standing there where he could touch and guide Missandei as she mounted. Daenerys straddled his lap, grinding against his hips; his apprehension revealed in the lack of reaction she found. 

Laying against his chest she stretched up for a large pillow and pulled it down, giggling at his groan when she flopped it over his chest and face. After a moment she tugged it down a little and lay on it; looking into warm blue eyes still carefully guarded.

"She would face away, face towards Grey Worm and ride until finished. I'm going to stay with you just as Grey Worm would help her, touch and tease. We will know what each of you like, what you need." His hands had already come to her back, Daenerys knew she would have to stay, this notion did not arouse him at all; she would have to tease him into it.

"There is another side to this that is not pleasant. If the child is my bastard it could pose problems down the road..."

"There will be no problem." She spoke firmly, not quite ready to tell him of her own condition. "You are my Consort, it is dragon blood that will assure my throne; the problem would arise if the child was mine. And Grey Worm will claim the babe from birth, you may watch it grow but it will not be yours. Your children will be the ones we have, your first will rule after me." 

She reminded him, it had occurred to her that could pose a problem, but she had dismissed it, their child would be older and the rightful heir. Missandei's child would grow up at court and have a place of status when the time came, with two loving parents of its own and she hoped the two children would be as close as kin. They would not even tell the babe of its lineage unless Missandei and Grey Worm felt it necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

To say he was not keen on the idea was putting it lightly and the next day when he bumped into Grey Worm, he could tell the man knew of the offer. It was not something he wanted to discuss, if it were anyone but Daenerys he would have flatly refused. Even Lynesse hadn't been worth that, but with Daenerys he couldn't help but wonder if the idea aroused her. 

She had a very clear idea of how it was to be done, and he remembered the maid who appeared this morning; the woman had helped her the first time she had experimented with her sexuality here. And he knew that when she played, testing his limits, having control of him, she found a different sort of release than when they lay together. He put that from his mind and tried to do his work, but today he was with the Queen to listen to audiences and found himself tensing up anytime she and Missandei started whispering.

It made for a long day, and as he followed Daenerys into their chamber that evening, she turned back to him. "They want to do it; we'll try tomorrow night."

"Not in here." He responded, his tone a little tight; so much for hoping the offer would be turned down. "Not in our bed."

She paused a moment and then nodded, the idea might excite her, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about the reality of him laying with another woman; regardless of the control she had over the situation. He was not looking forward to it, Missandei was a pretty girl and seemed happy with Grey Worm; having a child by another man might not make them any happier. It certainly made things awkward.

And there was another matter he hesitated to bring up, he didn't know her past; however, he knew Daenerys would catch his drift. "Has she been with a man before?"

"You won't hurt her; she will be in control of how she takes you." But she paused after her words, hopefully she would speak with her friend, he might not be able to do much and yet he would feel worse about all of this if it was unpleasant for her.

They didn't speak of the matter again but that night she did not bring up any games, instead snuggled close and they made love slowly. He controlled his own need, wanting the moment to last; needing her to know he only desired her. 

The next morning Jonah tried to go about the day as usual, yet he found both parts of the couple watching him at different moments; he offered no opening to start a conversation. His wife had arranged it, she could deal with the awkward discussions. At least until Daenerys managed to maneuver it so they were alone that afternoon, he and Grey Worm as her guards and Missandei for company out where the dragons rested.

"Jorah won't be able to participate tonight, I'll see that he's ready and that he finishes. Take it slow as you get used to him, Grey Worm can help you support your weight." Daenerys was speaking to Missandei, but he felt the Unsullied Commander watching him.

"I haven't, like this..." Missandei's voice was barely a whisper and Jorah hid his sigh.

"It will be fine, you're in control of it; do what feels good to you." Daenerys soothed; Jorah kept his gaze on the ground; he had nothing useful to add to that.

He would have been relieved when they went in, except for the fact Daenerys headed for a different bedchamber. The four-poster bed had the curtains hanging, instead of drawn back and a large tub of steaming water sat by the hearth. 

"We've some time before they join us. You should wash up." His wife instructed, crossing to pour a glass of wine.

He nodded and stripped down, leaning his sword against a chair and folding his things upon it. The water was just a little hot, but he set to scrubbing his skin, Daenerys brought over the cup of wine, offering it to him and Jorah took it; taking a large gulp. Next to him she only smiled and took the cup back for herself; she must have seen that he intended to drain it. Then wrung out the cloth he had been using and began to wash his back.

He stole another sip of wine and then rose, drying himself before wrapping the towel about his waist. Daenerys turned back towards him with a straight blade in hand. 

"What are you planning to do with that?" He grumbled, feeling he was already being more than tolerant of this arrangement.

"I don’t want beard burn." She nudged him to sit in the chair by the fire and then perched herself upon his lap; her free hand cupping his jaw before she reached for the lather.

That was reason enough for him, he would rather focus on her than what was coming this evening. And she was shifting invitingly in his lap as she worked. Jorah rested his hands on her sides as she ran the straight blade carefully under his jaw, her fingers tracing over the skin after to check that it was smooth.

When she finished her mouth molded to his in a lazy kiss, he nipped lightly at her bottom lip; asking for more. Daenerys retaliated by nipping at his jaw, and then his pulse; sliding from his lap. He groaned as she knelt between his thighs, pulling the sides of the towel apart, already stiffening up, his cock swelled eagerly at her touch. 

Jorah whispered her name on a sigh as she took him into her mouth, he buried a hand in her hair; this felt good. She took her time and he knew better than to try for more; she wanted him to stay hard. 

After some time, she rose, he was unable to resist crushing her to his chest for a kiss; letting her nudge him to his feet. She turned him to the bed and pushed at his shoulders, cooperatively he sat, watching as she drew out a cuff attached to one post. It was clasped about his ankle and she found another, his legs spread just wider than was comfortable.

He shifted as she ducked beneath the curtain and pulled him back, another set of restraints was wrapped about his wrists but as she fastened them, she straddled his chest; revealing she wore nothing beneath her dress. 

"Let me have my hands." He grumbled, if he'd realized her secret a little earlier, they could have some fun of their own first. 

"Not yet." She chided, pulling a thick strap across his lower belly and buckling it into place and then pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Get her to finish first."

He growled, there was going to be little he could do to make sure that happened when he was strapped flat on his back. That being said, he knew his wife’s body was aroused, he would tease her, and a taste of her was going to help him through this.

There was a soft knock on the door and Daenerys crawled from the bed, rearranging the curtain as she went, for the moment it was draped over his swollen cock, but he'd already got the picture of how this was to work. And he listened as she explained it to the couple in soft tones, encouraging them to take their time and become comfortable with this. 

He knew her touch when the curtain was shifted back to pool over his hips, she stroked him easily as Jorah felt embarrassment flush over his skin. After a moment he felt a different hand though still small and soft, Missandei was exploring and at the side of the bed the curtains shifted; Daenerys joined him.

…

She had glanced back to the warm brown eyes of the man who stood behind her, she looked for any sign of anger; they were both apprehensive. Missandei knew how angry Daario’s suggestions had made him, this was little different; but for the fact it was for one purpose. The Queen was gracious as she murmured for them to take their time, though Missandei noticed a flush to her lady’s cheeks as she approached the foot of the bed.

She felt Grey Worm’s fingers graze her side lightly, Missandei followed with hesitant steps, as soon as they’d stepped into the room she noticed the bed, Ser Jorah’s legs hung over the edge, bound to the base; his torso hidden by the curtain.

“He is hard, I’ll see that he stays that way; but you need to be ready too.” As the Queen spoke she shifted the curtain back, casually revealing the man’s cock: Missandei swallowed hard.

The woman stroked it, she saw muscles in his thighs tense and eased back into Grey Worm just a little; she’d seen men before. Before Daenerys liberated Astapor she had served as a translator when her master went to the slave markets; buying slaves for many capacities. She had seen men unclothed before, but this was very different; it was different from being intimate as well.

“Just because this is different does not mean you two cannot enjoy it.” The Queen murmured before slipping around the side of the bed; climbing through the curtain. She was not as confident, but glanced back to Grey Worm, his hand still rested on her hip. He gently traced her side and nudged her closer; she felt him nuzzling her cheek.

“I am with you.” He whispered, his hand smoothed over her shoulder. “This is how we have our child, we do it together.”

Missandei nodded, her smile nervous and she turned in his arms; meeting him in a cautious kiss. She wore nothing beneath her dress, but her chest was carefully covered; Grey Worm brushed his knuckles over the fabric before dipping his fingers beneath. His other hand still held her to him.

He had helped to prepare her before they came, his touch exciting her body once more. Pushing back her fears as he deepened their kiss she reached back and mimicked the motion the queen had done. Grey Worm nudged her back a little more, the feeling of him in front of her and bare thighs behind her was strange. She took a steadying breath as her lover’s fingers slid beneath her dress; stroking her lightly as he hitched the fabric up a little more.

…

She knelt over his chest, facing away so that she could watch, but he felt the soft flesh of her center; she was already wet. As the bed shifted again Daenerys eased back, hands on his chest as her friend toyed with the idea of mounting him. He felt the leather of breeches against his thighs and fought the urge to recoil, it was a different hand guiding his cock between the young woman's thighs; he wasn't keen on it.

Jorah wasn't as adventurous as some, he'd been content to indulge Daenerys fantasies because he cared for her, but his were somewhat simpler; the woman he loved. He'd never found the pleasure some men did in whores or in force, preferring his partner a willing and eager participant.

Missandei might be willing to do this for her own purposes, Grey Worm might tolerate it for the same reasons, but neither of them had any desire for this, anymore than he and Missandei desired each other, and he couldn't think this felt particularly good for her. She wasn't slick enough, he knew it as soon as the head of his cock was probing her folds, she felt tense and he didn't blame her. But couldn’t do much to help her, and knew he wasn't to interfere anyways.

He could only see as far as the soft curve of his wife's hips, long hair tumbling towards her bottom still in braids. Jorah tried to focus on her, he only meant for one thing for that couple, and in a way, this was their first time; the first was rarely the best. 

Daenerys chose that moment to shift back, he nuzzled between her folds, tasting her lazily, knowing she would demand more. Only he jerked as the roughened fingers grazed his shaft again; Grey Worm was trying to make it better for Missandei, Jorah did not like the sensation. And gradually the two seemed to find their rhythm, if the breathy sounds Missandei was making were anything to go by. 

She sheathed him snuggly, and the sensation paired with the scent of his wife's arousal was enough to have his cock aching. He held on, waiting for the feel of her walls tightening around him as Daenerys asked; he wasn't entirely sure she'd get there. 

His mind turning to what came next, he'd been promised a reward and had a rather naughty one in mind. Daenerys let out a soft gasp as his tongue plunged into her, trying to make her regret binding his hands; she didn't get to come until his cock was buried where it belonged. And she was going to be on the edge until he got there.

He felt Missandei clenching around him and heard her moan, he closed his eyes and envisioned exactly what he wanted to do to Daenerys; and the sweet response he knew she'd give him. It was enough, his body let go and he jerked involuntarily against his restraints. 

Everyone began shifting around him, he was suspected Grey Worm simply lifted Missandei into his arms as Daenerys slid from the bed to speak to them. He listened as she saw them out, shifting around as much as he could; his body stiff after being in the same position too long.

...

"Stop before you hurt yourself." She ordered, drawing the curtains aside and tying each to the post before shifting into his lap.

He looked every bit a caged bear, infuriated by the restraints holding him. Their friends had returned to their own chamber, she would speak to Missandei more in the morning. For tonight she knew her attention needed to be on him.

Jorah hadn't enjoyed that, he remained tense and though he did stop his struggle he was working his ankles against the restraints. Daenerys did not free him, instead she stood between his thighs and began to slip the fastenings on her dress. While Jorah had been partially covered, he was also the only one left without clothes. She and Missandei had both worn more revealing dresses with nothing beneath, her friend had felt awkward at the idea of being bare and Daenerys hadn't wanted to make either her or Grey Worm uncomfortable.

Jorah had stilled, head lifted as he watched her, Daenerys stood between his thighs, running her fingers lightly over his hips and up to loosen the strap there; she needed to feel him thrusting. Bending at the waist she freed his ankles and then stretched out atop him, ignoring his groan and slowly worked at his wrists; her husband only growled at her. 

The moment he was free he rolled, and Daenerys purred at the feel of his solid frame above her, but he caught her wrists and pulled them up. 

"I want to touch you." She protested, slipping her right from his grasp. 

"I would have enjoyed touching you." Jorah countered, catching her wrist and overpowering her; though his hands were gentle and the straps not too tight.

He hitched her legs up, draping them over his thighs, his cock, already lengthening once more brushed against the sensitive flesh. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it as he worked his knees beneath her; tipping her hips up to him. She groaned, instinctively trying to reach for him.

"Frustrating isn't it?" The gleam in his eye revealed he had no sympathy; her husband was enjoying his retribution. 

She tried to give him a sweet smile, unwilling to admit that he was right; but he chose that moment to thrust home. She only closed her eyes on a sigh, he held her to him, his cock deep within her, she felt full and yet still needed more. Daenerys tried to roll her hips, but he held her fast, and set a maddeningly slow pace as he began to thrust into her. And then he pulled the strap across her belly, making it so she couldn't arch up from his knees.

"Jorah." She groaned, wiggling her hands against the restraints.

"You must be patient, I know it's hard when you can't have what you want." Her husband murmured, his hand running along her thigh, hitching her leg up to his shoulder.

She only groaned, trying to use him for leverage, she knew how to get to him. Jorah's hand just kept moving, he traced her hip and slid up; she arched her chest up as he cupped her breast. His lazy pace was making her ache, her body already begging for release.

And he was fully aware of it, this was his payback, for asking him to lay with another woman; perhaps for all the times she had teased him and made him wait to finish. She nearly jumped when his finger slid between her thighs.

She let out a choked cry as her body slipped over the edge; Jorah held himself deep within her a moment and then began to move slowly once more. He lay over her, his thrusts slow and rhythmic as he propped himself up with one elbow; that hand buried in her hair.

Her sensitized body gathered quickly to the edge a second time and this time he came with her. He kissed her throat, and then her collarbone, his hips pressed flush to her, holding onto that moment a little longer before he shifted to the side and began to loosen her restraints. Eagerly Daenerys wrapped her arms around him.

He released the thick strap across her middle last and rolled them, so she was splayed across his chest; his hand rubbing lazy circles on her back. He touched her freely, it was a natural thing to him, and she loved that. 

They didn't speak of what had happened that night, or of the fact it would more than likely need to be done again but over the next few days she did notice a possessive streak rising in Jorah that hadn't been so evident before. He was as proper as ever in meetings and around court, but he stayed just a little closer and made a point of taking her right side whenever he was present; repositioning Ser Barristan, Daario and even Grey Worm on different occasions.

Though it was Missandei who brought a different problem to her attention as she bathed in the evening. She had inquired as to whether another evening needed to be arranged, it was rather wishful to think that a child would be given seed the first night.

"I do not believe Ser Jorah wishes to do it again. Grey Worm spoke to him about..."

"He said no?" Irritation crept into her voice; she knew he had been firm on the agreement that she arrange it; however, he should have mentioned it to her.

"Not exactly, but he is avoiding us..." Missandei looked uncomfortable and Daenerys relaxed a little, Jorah was uneasy; perhaps his behavior had been a little odd. "He recommended another way to Grey Worm."

"He's too much honor to be eager about it, leave the matter with me. Tomorrow night we will arrange it again if you wish." Daenerys instructed, debating what to do about her stubborn husband.

However, once she sent her friend home for the night she waited impatiently for Jorah. The matter was complicated, but they had known that going in; and it could not remain this way. When it was done there would be a child from it, and babe who would grow up with their own children; they would be a part of its life.

It was later when her husband came in, he crossed to hang up his weapons, stripping off the belt before dropping into a chair to pull at his boots. Daenerys crossed to stand in front of him.

"What did you say to Grey Worm?" She demanded, ignoring his startled look.

"It was nothing." He murmured, but he could not stop the flush that crept over his neck.

"Missandei and Grey Worm want a child; they are no different than any other couple or you and I." She huffed, ignoring his heavy sigh. "It is not such a hard task, and it is no betrayal to do it; I have asked you to."

"I am aware, and I have complied." Jorah pushed to his feet, his hands coming to her sides as she lost her balance slightly; she'd been standing close to his knees. "And this will not be something we fight over. If you want to argue pick something I have truly done."

"You have done it. Missandei and Grey Worm are afraid to try again because you found it so distasteful..."

"I've said nothing of the matter. I said I would leave those arrangements to you and I will." He poured a cup of wine and took a sip.

"You spoke to Grey Worm about it." She held her ground, his reaction confirmed that much. 

"No, that was not…” His voice was low, and that flush had crept from his neck to his face; Daenerys bit her lip and gave him a stern look. " I suggested a method we've used, so they can explore penetration without an added person. I told him to talk to Rasa about getting them a shaft, the mechanics he might use."

Daenerys couldn't contain a giggle; he was rather adorable embarrassed; perhaps Grey Worm was as well. These warriors who would face down almost any fight became shy as girls speaking about sex, a pleasure man certainly enjoyed. 

"He'll figure it out, and once she's with child there's no cause for him to think she's missing something. If you want to help the situation get Daario out of the way, send him back to Astapor on a peacekeeping mission or something." Jorah grumbled, tossing back the last of his drink.

"He's really picked up on this has he? Do you think he's been bothering Missandei?" That shifted her amusement, she had rejected Daario's advances knowing he would redirect them; perhaps he has a thing for unavailable women. And while she didn't think he was cruel he was a mercenary; his late companions had no qualms about forcing women.

"He may fancy her, mostly I think it is a way to get a rise out of Grey Worm; but it offends all of the Unsullied and will become a problem if it gets around." Jorah poured himself another drink as Daenerys eyed him, there were projects she could call to Daario's attention, but her husband's embarrassment was rather intriguing.

"Daario can be dealt with." Daenerys murmured, crossing to the screen and selecting an object before heading back towards Jorah.

He glanced at her and the screen, Daenerys only shook her head, they still used the rack and bindings sometimes; it was something he joined her in, but he never suggested it. She knew his preferences were different and there were ways to merge the two things. 

She nudged him down into a chair and as she climbed onto his lap, he set his cup aside; his eyes running over her. His hands came easily to her sides, the silk made his hands feel smooth, but she wanted to feel the roughness of his skin; how his touch would change as he desired her. 

"Tell me how a shaft should be used." Daenerys shrugged out of her robe, placing the smooth wooden implement between them.

"We don't need it." Jorah grumbled, leaning forward to kiss her.

Daenerys turned so he would graze her cheek. "Tell me, or it is all you will use tonight."

Jorah groaned, but he caught her jaw and kissed her roughly, he pushed her robe to the floor. But as good as he felt she gave him a warning nudge.

"I didn't tell him much." He mumbled, his hands sliding over her body. "But he can use that shaft to penetrate her, give her the same feeling as any man can."

She had guessed that much, but he was still uneasy, there was more. But her well behaved husband didn't want to discuss such things with her; another soldier wouldn't bother him.

"If she wants to ride him, press the base against his thigh, hold it with one hand and steady her with the other." As he spoke, Jorah was shifting her and willingly Daenerys lifted her hips, as she straddled his thigh, she felt the blunt intrusion of the shaft; her husband's mouth on her throat.

Jorah used one hand to steady her as the other rocked the wooden implement into her body; her own weight pressing it deep. After a few moments he pulled her against his thigh, his hands ran over her body as he began to suckle at her breast; he knew how to get to her.

"But now, my cock needs some attention." Jorah whispered as she rocked her hips against him. As though to remind her how strong he was he lifted her, Daenerys leaned into his shoulder; moaning when he withdrew the toy. 

Only Jorah did not set it aside, but his fingers probed and then pressed it squarely against her ass; loosening his grip as he shifted his breeches. Daenerys mewled a silent scream as he slid into her, filling her slowly. Impossibly as that toy, lubricated from her own body entered her as well.

But as she regained herself, she found Jorah watching her, lust clear in his eyes as she felt his body tensing before he thrust; neither of them was going to last too long. He made sure she finished first, but once she followed, he carried her to their bed; their clothes cast aside as he tucked her into his side.

"You'll have to tell me the rest of it another night." She whispered, making a pillow out of his shoulder.

"You've a naughty mind to assume there is more." Her husband sighed. 

"There is. And I will speak with Missandei about it in detail that I am sure you did not give Grey Worm; given one sentence to me had you blushing." She teased; she would tell him of tomorrow in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

“What is bothering you?” That evening Grey Worm was acting cagily, he’d been strange all day and she hadn’t been able to find him this afternoon when he had been off shift.

“Nothing is wrong, I spoke with Ser Jorah this evening.” He murmured, removing his armour and vest; placing a small package on the table. “I went to the market.”

“Why?” She frowned.

“Ser Jorah suggested something that might help us.” He reached for the package and opened it.

Missandei picked up the wooden toy and glanced up to Grey Worm who had offered it to her; he was looking at the floor. She lay it aside and reached for his hands. “I like what we have.”

“You liked the feeling of him within you.” He cupped her face before she could protest. “I cannot enter you with my body; but I can give you that feeling after we’ve a babe.”

The notion that they would have a babe was important to him, seeming to be more so the longer they were together. She wondered if it did not go back to what he’d gone through to survive his own childhood; killing a child had been meant to break the last of his humanity.

The masters had not been able to break him, and in freedom he led men to free others, he was kind and fair. Perhaps having a child of their own would be the final key in proving that to him. He proved it to her every day, even in this, he feared that he was not giving her enough because of what had been done to him.

“We can try.” She nodded, perhaps it would give him some pleasure to do that; that he had a away to enter her.

“Some of the men have used the stall at the market before, they use similar means.” He sat next to her, something else in his hands; a small jar. “I found us something else, it should help you have a child faster. A combination of herbs the noble women of Mereen have used for many years.”

“That will help.” She smiled, that might be a good thing; it was an awkward thing. To ask another woman’s husband to lay with her; it would be best if she was with child before the moon waned.

They told no others of what they were doing, she was certain there were rumors, and there would be more; but counsel meetings were awkward. Ser Jorah stayed close to the Queen’s side, but she knew others sensed the tension between them; she was surprised that Grey Worm had gotten him to speak of it.

…

He didn't quite make it out before Missandei arrived that morning, and as usual of late the girl turned bright red upon seeing him. Daenerys was quick to blame him for the situation, but the feeling was shared. It should be getting easier to do this thing; the women had arranged several nights in the past fortnight, his wife promised this would be the last for now.

“We will wait to see if her blood comes, she is expecting that it should be soon.” His wife had told him earlier that morning.

Jorah only nodded; he had no desire to discuss such things, however he was trying to remember when Daenerys had last had hers. His wife had said nothing of it, but it had been some time since he remembered her dealing with it. Perhaps both women would be dealing with it.

Either way he hoped the matter would soon be settled, though it would be a long time before they sorted out some semblance of normal. Jorah knew Missandei’s pregnancy would raise a few questions from some, and comments from others.

If the details of it came out, he knew Daario would become even more of a nuisance in his life; however, Jorah could take that. Better the mercenary target one man than an army, strife between the Second Sons and the Unsullied was a distraction they’d had more than enough of. Besides the man was forced to make his jabs under his breath thanks to the rank Daenerys had granted him in their marriage.

Mereen had challenged her, it was forging her into a conquering Queen who could face down the Lannisters and reclaim the Iron Throne of her ancestors. A queen who would reign on both sides of the narrow sea.

She was learning to be confident in her decisions, in exploring her desires; even in this. He did not think there were many women who would go so far for their friend; there was no other woman he would agree to such a thing for. Daenerys had a gentle heart, and though she was learning to be strong that gentle part ran deep within her. He didn’t want her to loose that.

Jorah spent the day with Ser Barristan, they had intercepted a ship from further East and the captain had information to sell about the owner of several vessels that regularly made port in Mereen. This morning one of those vessels had docked once more, Jorah had received word from Bear Island; Lachlan was home. Word from his kin was a little much to hope for.

But the battle with slavers was far from over, it was a continuous fight with other cities still engaging in the practice. A careful search of the ship found oarsmen chained to their benches and the captain and owner aboard the vessel were arrested, the newly freed men directed to the last of the operational shelters in the area.

Through careful incentives to business owners, free industry had become the norm, the population was recovering and most of the shelters had been replaced with canteens where food and resources could be obtained.

“Has the Queen said any more of going West?” Ser Barristan asked as they rode back towards the great pyramid.

“Little, her mind has been kept busy stabilizing this region.” Jorah murmured, cautious of what he discussed outside the counsel room; though those meetings had been short as of late.

“I was wondering if there might be other reasons for her delay to plan; she once said she would have an heir before returning.” The man mused and Jorah glanced at him sharply. “The longer she remains in Mereen, the more comfortable the Lannisters become.”

“Let them get comfortable, they will turn the people from them with their civil wars; and let her dragons grow.” Jorah did not comment on the other suggestion; he was not sure enough of his own suspicions.

The man nodded and said no more, Jorah escaped him as soon as they had returned to the pyramid, heading for the outer wall that surrounded the great building; he saw the dragons hovering around the wall. And he did find his wife standing on the walkway, stroking Drogon’s snout; the other two had their heads dipped as they waited.

He took a moment to study her, she looked happy as she scolded Drogon who had tried to prevent her from stepping over to pet his brothers. Perhaps she had become a little more comfortable since they settled in Mereen, but that was to be expected; and at times she had been terribly thin during their travels.

He stood with her guards and waited for her to finish with the dragons, the sun was beginning to sink on the sea; he knew it would be some time before they retired to their own chamber tonight. They left the guards at the foot of the stairs and climbed back to the same chamber they had used the last several times; and hot water stood waiting.

The tub was close to the fire, it would keep the water warm for a long time and he stripped as Daenerys poured them both some wine. He emptied the first cup of wine before climbing into the large tub and began to scrub his skin.

“We’ve time.” Daenerys murmured, kneeling beside the tub as she sipped her wine; she’d slipped off her outer dress. Her slip gave him a view of her that would always be tempting as she leaned forward to offer him the cup; she seemed to think wine helped him in this.

In truth he’d need far more of it to get him through this if she did not make the fact that it was her will clear; even then he tried not to think about it. And slid his palm along her jaw, drawing her close for a deep kiss.

This time when she strapped him to the bed, she did leave his hands free and Jorah smiled to himself; he’d made his point with that. Once she was done, she crawled through the curtain and lay herself across his chest, Jorah ran his hands over her back.

…

As Missandei and Grey Worm slipped away Daenerys climbed from the bed, Jorah had been teasing her body while they finished; she did not want to embarrass them. They were to take a break after this, hoping that a child would come of it; her friend had confided that Grey Worm had found an herbal supplement to aid them. A reminder that both men were uneasy with this.

But it would be worth it in time, their babes would be close in age and her friend would go through pregnancy with her. And perhaps this was the distraction she needed; her husband was taking full advantage of having his hands free was unfastening his bindings, he still did not know that she was with child.

Daenerys was hesitant to tell him, she had lost Rhaego in the Dothraki Sea, and the witch had promised she would not carry another living child. But she longed for this baby, for Jorah’s child to grow and thrive. As each day passed her hope grew, she was beginning to show a tiny bit; yet there was a long way to go.

Helping her friend to have a child was a welcome distraction, Jorah may not be comfortable with it all; but even soothing his concerns gave her something else to focus on. Besides, should she her fears come true and the day come that she must name an heir that was not of her body, there would be a babe brought up in her court, with parents who were loyal friends; and blood of the man she loved.

“If you would be patient, I will help you.” That man was growling as he bent to free his ankles and Daenerys quickly poured the cup of wine and went to stop him.

She offered him the cup and knelt to release the straps still around his ankles, he held the cup, but his other hand slid into her hair; she paused to look up at him. Rocking back on her heels to look up at him, her palms sliding up his thighs.

“Thank you for doing this.” She whispered, she knew the type of man he was, this was not easy for him as it would be for some; and she knew it would be hard when that child did come.

“There are still times I do not understand you.” His smile was soft, he shifted to try to pull her up and Daenerys crawled into his lap contently.

She took a sip of the cup, sensing this was different from the other times they had done this. While her body still craved contact Jorah seemed to want to hold her.

“Are you finished?” She asked softly, his palm ran idly over her back again.

“I think I may be, why don’t we return to our chamber?” He suggested, shifting to stand; holding her steady.

She nodded silently, trying to hide her disappointment as he dressed. Returning to their chamber Jorah stayed close, his palm resting lightly on her back. Before he had always wanted her once the task was done, he’d made his desires clear; and she knew he was able.

But he did not seem eager for her to encourage him, and as they made ready for the night, he seemed uneasy. As she curled into bed Jorah rounded to her side, wearing little as was his habit; strong hands pulled her bottom to the edge of the bed. He knelt, laying her thighs over his shoulders and Daenerys mewled as he nuzzled the center of her.

He was not gentle, and her body arced up, thrusting into him, needing the contact for the desire tightening within her. She let go on a moan, reaching for him; but when Jorah climbed up to join her, he rolled her onto his chest.

“I am sorry darling.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded, nuzzling into his arms to sleep though she did not comment; unwilling to make him feel embarrassed for such a thing. Though it was an unusual thing for him, she’d pushed his limits far harder to see him still manage.

In the morning he responded in a similar way, using his hands to finish her; unwilling to let her touch him. But she noticed he dressed gingerly, he’d hardly reacted even while he pleasured her this morning, and now he was adjusting his breeches more than usual.

He was scarce that day and the next, he didn’t join her guard detail; and careful when they were together. Daenerys tried to bring him close, but he seemed uneasy, turning back to discussion about politics; creating space between them. Two nights he lay beside her, but he did not reach for her and discouraged her touch.

“Enough.” She growled; he was stretched out next to her as the sunrise began to paint the room with shadows. “What is wrong? This isn’t like you.”

“I don’t know.” He murmured, rolling to the side and she could see that he was ready to disappear again. “It isn’t that I don’t want to.”

She sighed and watched him stand, they had not made love since he had been with Missandei. Jorah could match her desire without a problem, usually she didn’t have a problem tempting him; but he was also shy about discussing sex. Once he was dressed, he crossed to kiss her cheek, muttering something about going down to the port.

When Missandei came to help her dress, Jorah had long since disappeared. “Have you seen Rasa this morning?”

“I will find her.” Her friend offered.

“Thank you, that will be everything this morning.” Daenerys nodded; she didn’t miss the look Missandei gave her.

But she wasn’t going to discuss this with her, not yet; she didn’t want Missandei to think there were problems between her and Jorah. There weren’t, at least not yet; all of this had been her idea. It was not going to be a problem now.

Daenerys crossed to the window to see her children soaring out over the sea in the distance. Her sons grew quickly, and she hoped the child within her would thrive too; her body was barely beginning to show. But this waning moon would be the third that had passed since her blood had come.

She heard the door open and turned to see the older maid entering, the woman crossed to join her. “Are you well Your Grace?”

“Yes.” She smiled, realizing her hand had been resting above her babe. “It’s Jorah I’m worried about. He’s lost interest since the last time we arranged to meet with Missandei and Grey Worm.”

“Lost interest? Or low endurance?” The woman questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

“He’s not rising to the occasion and he doesn’t want my help to get there.” Daenerys sighed. “He isn’t keen on the arrangement I made, but he agreed to it; and he did finish for her. But that hasn’t stopped him with me after until this last time.”

“Has anything changed?”

“No, I thought it was getting a little easier, we’ve done it enough now that it isn’t so awkward. And Grey Worm has spoken to you, hasn’t he? About a wooden shaft.” She thought that was a good thing, it took away the limit that they could do nothing about.

“No, he hasn’t.” Rasa frowned.

“Then he must have got it somewhere else, Missandei told me that they’ve used it.” She was surprised, and then paused. “He found an herbal mix, he said it might help her conceive.”

“What is in it? Is it ingested or a salve applied?” The woman’s voice sharpened, and Daenerys glanced at her. “There are some herbs that may encourage conception but may also have other effects on the body.”

“I don’t know.”

“If is an herb the problem will have passed by now. But a soldier who has spent time around rougher elements of society may have other concerns…” Rasa murmured.

“I have lived with the horde and travelled with an army; he needn’t be ashamed.” Daenerys shook her head; at times her husband was as foolish as he was honorable; she wouldn’t be discussing this with someone else if he’d simply tell her his concerns.

“Your grace, I doubt your guards are telling you much about their whores, or the consequences having multiple partners might have. There can be sicknesses passed by whores, or between lovers.” Rasa’s face was straight, but Daenerys felt her cheeks flush some. “I will find out what the herbs are, and once we know, I would suggest telling him what may have caused his discomfort.”

“We will speak with Missandei together.” But she would speak to Jorah alone, things could become complicated, even between friends.

…

Jorah crossed the yard with Grey Worm, they had dealt with a disruption just outside the gate, a cart had been overturned in the street. Blocking the junction that led out of the harbor and past the gate into the market, supplies and wares moved through that pass from dawn until well past dusk. Disruption of that had created chaos as those stuck on either side waited impatiently for the load to be cleared.

As tension began to break down into a brawl the Unsullied had stepped in, he had walked down with Grey Worm to soothe the loudest voices. Jorah dealt with the political elements as the delay brought merchants to the scene, and their employees became more unsettled. The Unsullied did as much to keep the peace as to help clean up the mess and catch the livestock lost.

“I’m sorry about the other night.” Grey Worm murmured as they entered a private corridor, the man’s gaze darting on and off of him.

“We don’t need to talk about it.” Jorah muttered, he wanted to discuss all of it as little as possible; he wished they had told Daenerys they were considering other options. He was going to have to be discreet in finding treatment given he did not want word to get around that he’d such a condition.

“I went to the market to get the shaft; I got an herbal aide too. The woman did not tell me of the side effects.” Grey Worm spoke softly, but Jorah heard him loud and clear; stopping in his tracks. “Rasa spoke to Missandei this morning. I didn’t know of the side effects.”

“What salve?” He growled, his eyes scanning the corridor, wishing they were somewhere more private.

“The woman at the market stall said she would become pregnant quickly with it. It would make things easier for her. The Queen and Rasa told us the whole of it, I didn’t realize…” The man began to explain quickly.

“Its alright.” Jorah murmured; he should have known his wife was involved in it somehow. Something within him went numb, he could follow the man’s meaning; it all fit in with what he was thinking in another way.

Feeling a mix of relief and shock, Jorah wanted to get away and excused himself; heading for their bedchamber even though it was only mid afternoon. He wanted to think, and to wash, he’d spent the last two days worrying about nothing.

And the fact it was nothing mattered, he’d been afraid to explain what he was thinking to Daenerys, he had been uneasy about the idea of going into the market stalls that might have what he needed. His mind had made the jump easily, perhaps he’d spent too much time in military camps; he had never considered another possibility when he felt that stinging sensation a second time.

But he realized he’d been keeping himself from the risk of feeling that again and keeping Daenerys at a distance protected him a little more. He stripped off his sword belt and loosened his breeches before sitting on the side of the bed.

His wife could tempt him, she knew just how; and he’d been careful the past few days; now he let his mind go there. Half expecting his cock to ache rather than swell, imagining Daenerys. She liked it when he cupped her breasts, she would lean into him; grinding her sweet center against him. Jorah closed his eyes as he took himself in hand, imagining how she felt around him; better yet she’d wrap her hand around him.

As he heard footsteps outside the door, he jerked quickly to fix his breeches before anyone entered. It might be Daenerys, but she was not likely to be alone; and he didn’t wish to be caught like this. It was his wife who came through the door first, Missandei stopped short to stop from bumping into her.

“Leave us be.” She murmured, and as she stepped forward closed the door behind her. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” He shifted, unable to stand without further embarrassing himself.

“You’re feeling better then?” She smiled, pushing his breeches open.

“I...” He coughed, uneasy with having to admit it; her hand already upon him. “I was speaking to Grey Worm; he’d already spoken to you.”

“If you’d told me that night we might have solved this much earlier. Rasa knew what it was right away. And I do not like to be denied by you.” Daenerys smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him before he could respond; her free hand going to the tie of her dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Jorah shifted his wife carefully, freeing a hand to run it along her side, smoothing it over her belly. She was beautiful to him no matter what, but her body was becoming fuller; he was certain he knew why. “I am not the only one who keeps my concerns secret.”

“I am not sure.” She whispered, but her voice was hollow, and he made her look at him; her cheeks flushed. He knew that was a lie, and she knew he could see through it. “I asked you once what you dreamed of Jorah, you said home. And once, I said the same…”

“I know that.” He whispered.

“But when I lost Rhaego, I lost a dream I was only beginning to realize. Jorah, it is early, and I am afraid. I want this child; I want our child more than anything.” Her voice was soft, and he stopped her; tucking her against his chest; resting his chin against the top of her head.

He could hardly fault her such fears, he’d been with her when she lost her babe. He would not make her false promises, but he wanted this babe as much as she did. It had been a long time since he gave true thought to becoming a father; but his hand traced back to her belly.

Now if only they’d get news that Missandei was with child it would be simpler. They’d been waiting the better part of a fortnight and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting hopeful. However, he had mixed feelings, especially knowing his child grew within his wife.

Daenerys was nervous about the babe within her, and after she had lost Rhaego she couldn’t be blamed for that. Perhaps it would be comforting for her closest friend to share the experience; and to raise the babes together. Only Jorah knew both would be his natural children, and while he knew the babe would never be branded a bastard, Grey Worm would claim it and raise it in a loving family, none of them would stop the whispers that would shadow mother and child as the condition of the Unsullied was well known. And that did not sit easily.

Today he spent most of his time reviewing records from the most recent census, documenting the progress the free cities of Dragon’s Bay were making towards becoming a place where all could prosper. Already there were far fewer relying upon the soup kitchens and barracks, and most businesses were reporting strong profits, though they had to pay their laborers.

Their nobles were excited for an envoy expected from Bravos, due during the next moon the men were expected to negotiate new trade deals. The city that had condemned slavery for centuries had always been careful on how they dealt with the other supposedly free cities; now that Daenerys had forged a new way the Sea Lord of Bravos was seeking a different relationship with the new kingdom.

He heard the guards moving to open the door and leaned back in the chair as Grey Worm entered. By the way the man was shifting uncomfortably he suspected this was a personal visit; and gestured for the man to sit.

“The city is turning a profit, perhaps not quite of the size the wealthy might like; but we’ve more than recouped the taxes to pay for the cost at the outset. The streets are quiet now…”

“But we’ve still problems beyond the city, in the outlying towns, some estates still secret their slaves.” Grey Worm stopped him, and Jorah nodded, though those estates were closer to the Dothraki Sea than Dragons Bay now. “Our patrols have more work out there than the streets now, and people are travelling farther and farther to report their injustices to our Queen. She heard two today.”

Jorah only nodded, she heard of them more and more frequently as the trio of cities in her control stabilized, her strength might not be known to Westeros; but the East was coming to recognize it.

“My men want her to hear it.” Grey Worm emphasized his point, but then looked at his hands.

“We can expand our patrols.” Jorah agreed, he was certain Daenerys would be eager for that, but they did need to focus their strength towards the West; and the birthright his wife desired. “We need to plan for a future, in the West and in Dragons Bay.”

After a few long moments, the man looked to him; clearly uncomfortable. “Her blood came last night.”

That explained his discomfort, Jorah felt himself shifting in his seat; his wife’s cycle was hardly any business of his, but it was a strange thing that another woman’s had any impact on his life. But he knew that it did, and by now his wife certainly knew; they would be trying again in the weeks to come.

“I am sorry, I know this was not something you wanted; it is not something we should have asked.” Grey Worm murmured.

“It is not wrong to want a child.” Jorah sighed, it was not something he wanted, and his concerns aside he knew what it was to want a family. “I know the feeling, before I was exiled; before I lost my title, I was married. I wanted a son, a child to pass on my name. My wife either could not or would not do that. Until recently, until Daenerys I had let go of the idea of a family; of becoming a father.”

While he did not look forward to continuing their efforts, he knew what his wife would want to do; she had her mind set to this task. And he understood what the young couple desired, he was feeling the other side of that already with Daenerys confirmation.

He did take one secret pleasure in this, the continued offers of assistance from Daario Naharis were ignored, and while it posed a separate and dangerous issue when the man was in town, riling up the Unsullied ranks; it was interesting to see that man refused. Daario had a liking for showing off, being a perpetual nuisance and courting women who were off limits to him; and ran his mouth about any he felt unmanned or too old to compete with him.

Mostly they were keeping him busy on assignments that took him away from Mereen, gave him and his mercenaries the reasons to fight they seemed to so greatly desire; but more than that it gave them peace at court.

…

She sat with her friend that evening, her news the day before was harder for her than any of them. Daenerys might find the situation uncomfortable at moments, and she knew Jorah did, but she knew what it was like to get close to the thing you dreamed of; the fear of loosing it all.

Today Missandei felt she was loosing it, with her blood came the confirmation that a child had not been made in their attempts; but they could try again once it passed. Daenerys promised her that as they sat in the window, overlooking the sea; the dragons fished beyond the harbor.

“I was starting to think of a future with everything the past told me I can never have.” Her friend whispered. “Grey Worm, we knew this was never meant to be possible for us; now it is. But it remains just out of reach.”

“It is out of reach today, and perhaps a little while longer, but it will get done. And then the thing becomes even more difficult. The babe will be yours and know Grey Worm as father; but the seed comes from an incredibly stubborn and difficult man.” Daenerys took her hands. “This time may be difficult, childbirth will eventually follow and that will be challenging; but I believe our children, as dear as they will be to us are the greatest test of all. For as mothers we will share in their successes, as they grow, but we will feel their sorrows, their pains just as keenly. And we will know the world around them and the dangers it poses, but we still want all of it for them; this is only a moment of that journey.”

“Except my journey places a strain upon your marriage, upon us; and Grey Worm’s friendship to Ser Jorah.” Missandei murmured.

“Do not worry of that, and do not fear this; it is only a small setback.” Daenerys reassured her; they would weather this storm. Besides, Jorah was contented with other news, and she knew how to encourage him.

She released her friend early this afternoon, knowing her husband would have no issue with helping her undress for bed. Daenerys certainly hoped it might tempt him, she heard the sound of boots near the door; Jorah should be done for the day.

Her husband stepped to the side to let Missandei leave, the two only nodded to each other and slipped around each other. She did not comment, and Jorah headed for his dressing area, unfastening his sword belt and loosening the scarf about his throat.

Daenerys watched him move, loosening the ties of her own dress as he turned back towards her; seeing his eyes running over her. She liked the way he noticed her, even with everything going on she recognized the desire in his eyes.

“We should eat before we retire for the night.” He murmured. “You must be hungry?”

“I could eat.” She blushed a little, she was hungry; and she’d made specific requests for their evening meal.

They took their meals privately whenever possible, and she knew Jorah preferred it, he’d repositioned one of the chairs not long after they started sharing their meals; it had stayed like that ever since. So once she was seated he settled down to next to her, pouring them both a drink; ignoring the wine left out for him.

He told her of his work today, no doubt glossing over the tedious elements of what he did; she was always thankful that he had the patience to do it. She trusted the facts he told her and felt grounded knowing he put in the work to know the numbers and investigate anything that did not add up; it made her feel safe.

“Grey Worm said you had a few interesting requests today.” He murmured, dipping his bread in the warm sauce between them.

“People are travelling so far to seek our aid, but we’ve only just stabilized this region; and it took more time than I had thought. It is not the East that our children will inherit, we could spend a lifetime fighting to change this land; but it is not our home.” She sighed, wishing it was a simpler matter; but the kingdoms she intended to prepare for their children was Westeros.

“But it does not diminish what you have done here, or the countless lives you have changed; you will be remembered her long after you take the Iron Throne. And Westeros grows weaker the longer the high lords squabble, we will find the support you need.” Jorah smiled at her, he voiced reason though they were both full well that Ser Barristan Selmy believed she needed to return sooner than later.

In a way her pregnancy was a blessing, none would think it wise for her to head for the Seven Kingdoms in her state. They would not go to Westeros until the babe was here and growing strong, but she did not intend to make the East her home; and she was not sure it was wise to expand their territory here; unless the people wanted to add themselves to Dragons Bay. And that would take much more than two supplicants finding their way to her court.

…

Grey Worm rubbed her back, as he joined her in bed, he was very late tonight; she’d eaten alone tonight. And as she shifted to sit up, he crossed to remove his armor, Missandei heard his sigh; he’d had a long day.

The Queen was expanding the patrol routes, sending men farther abroad than before. The Second Sons had been dispatched two days before, though that had been Ser Jorah’s doing, to the villages near Astapor who had been seeking aide from the counsel in that city.

And as their commander, Grey Worm needed to lead the patrols as the men entered new territory; but it meant he had been away more in the past week. Using a wick to light the candles on the table Missandei found the plate she had set aside for him; Ser Jorah had said he was scheduled to be home today.

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured, his arms sliding around her as she prepared his plate; he pulled her back to stand up. Smiling she turned in his arms, eager to hold him again.

“Did everything go well?” She asked, after a few moments he let her go and settled to eat.

He nodded, having a drink before he began to tell her about the patrol, they had been gone three days. Going first to the mine that had been found in defiance of the Queen’s mandate shortly after the city was liberated, this time they were found to be complying with the law. From there the Unsullied went to each of the villages around the mines, asking about concerns and raids that the Queen had been told of.

“We will leave again soon, we found two villages that may be targeted. I spoke briefly to Ser Jorah; we need to go back out and try to get ahead of them. The men described them as though they were Dothraki, but they did not attack as the horde does. They abducted some of the people, but when the villages fought back, they fled with the captives they could force with them. Horse lords do not run.”

“No, no they do not. You will be home for the next few days though? Rasa instructed me to start taking the herbs again.” She asked quickly, the Queen had asked Rasa to help her with the fertility aides, to ensure they were making the best of their chances.

“Are you sure you should be using them? Last time Ser Jorah felt ill after…” Grey Worm stiffened up a little.

“She gave me different ones; I am to take them until the day before. Rasa believes we should begin to try again in a few days.” The conversation should be harder to have, but it was a topic they had spoken of often in the past moon; and it was a regular discussion with the Queen.

“We need to get ahead of these raids.” He sighed, his eyes going to the table and she knew he felt he should go; she could not ask him to stay. “But we cannot wait on this either, we cannot keep asking this of the Queen and Ser Jorah.”

“If you are here tomorrow, I will talk to Rasa and the Queen.” She sighed.

“You need to follow Rasa’s instructions; I do not know that it will work. But go ahead without me…”

“No, I don’t want to make it more awkward. If we are both there it cannot be wrong, all of us know what is happening and…”

“And the Queen will be there, we have done this before; we do not want to wait another moon. Especially not as the Queen’s pregnancy progresses.” Grey Worm shifted to take her hands. “I will speak with Jorah; he understands why we must move on this and he knows how to help you. He doesn’t so he will not interfere with us.”

Missandei blushed, feeling uneasy on that subject, it was not something she wanted Grey Worm to talk about; it was strange enough remembering some of the comments the Queen made. She’d stopped once they begun their arrangement, however when she worked so closely to someone it was nearly impossible not to know personal details.

Jorah was private, most days he’d ensure he was up and dressed before she arrived. On the few mornings they were still in bed, Jorah would pull on his breeches before rising. The nights they used the frame his eyes were her give away, he would watch to see if she noticed anything out of place; they maintained that area for themselves and she was quite sure he was responsible for that. He didn’t know what the Queen used to tell her of it.

Still, she didn’t really like the idea of being with him when Grey Worm was not there, the Queen had arranged things carefully so there were no secrets between any of them, trying to reduce the stress of it all. Missandei knew it had to be hard for her to let another person be with her husband in any way; to know that their babes would share him though he would give no claim.

“Missandei I want this to work. We will only have one babe, she will be ours, she will grow up in the court of a great Queen; a playmate to hers. She will be free and know a better world, one we will help to build. And the Queen has offered us this opportunity.” Grey Worm kissed her cheek, holding her close for a moment.

After a few moments she suggested they go to bed, morning would come quickly and tomorrow would be a busy day. Laying beside him she rubbed his back, knowing the touch soothed him, she put his suggestion from her mind.

And the next morning she went about her routine, nodding to Jorah as she passed him; he was heading down to start work before meeting the Queen for breakfast. Missandei opened the drapes as the Queen sat up and stretched.

“Grey Worm is well? Jorah said the patrol was to get in last night.” She murmured, crossing to her dressing table.

“Yes.” She smiled a little, between the Queen and Ser Jorah they kept track of everything going on; the woman knew what was happening in her realm.

They visited as she carefully braided the woman’s long pale hair and wove the braids together; watching the cloudy reflection to see if the Queen liked the style. Making a few adjustments, ensuring the back looked just as nice as the front.

The Queen spent the morning hearing audiences, but after lunch she wanted to go to the silk merchant in the market; and Missandei smiled to herself. She knew why the Queen needed new dresses, and the break would be good for her.

They walked the street, a unit of Unsullied fanned out around them, keeping civilians at a distance as the merchants eagerly displayed their wares and murmured about bringing the products to the Great Pyramid. They didn’t know how much Daenerys Targaryen enjoyed this little escape, touching the soft fabrics and point out the ones she liked.

The fabric would be found here, and seamstresses would carefully form and fit it into her gowns at the Pyramid. The Queen liked vibrant, rich colors laid over white slips and they accentuated her coloring well, selecting a beautiful purple, and a deep green.

“The gold would look beautiful against your skin. And soon you will need new dresses too, we are making sure of that.” The Queen grinned through her hushed whisper, holding up a pretty gold silk, prettier and softer than anything she had once dreamed of owning. “Maybe with bronze? Or deep gray, like the leather of the Unsullied armor?”

“The bronze is pretty.” She murmured, though she liked the idea of mimicking the leather with the grey fabric.

Both fabrics were swept up, added to the Queen’s order as they continued, their shopping trip nearly complete. Missandei watched her lady carefully, as much friend as her was enjoying herself she could not overdue it with a babe on the way.

As they returned to the Great Pyramid they passed the barracks where she saw men laying out supplies, making the preparations for the next patrol just as Grey Worm had said. Missandei said nothing as they headed for the Queen’s chamber, that was something they would have to talk about soon enough; and a part of her was hoping Grey Worm would reconsider when he tried to suggest it to Ser Jorah.

But when the man returned to the chamber that evening, she felt his gaze land on her back as she took out her lady’s braids. He said nothing, removing his sword belt and boots, but Missandei hurried to finish her tasks. She would answer to this in the morning.

…

“What is wrong?” Daenerys asked as Jorah watched Missandei go. Her husband was tense and seemed uneasy but as she moved towards him.

“The Unsullied patrol will be leaving in the morning; Grey Worm will be heading it up.” Jorah muttered; his fingers traced lightly along her arm as she eyed him. His mood made sense as Daenerys fit the pieces together, she remembered the briefing about it.

“Rasa wants us to try again in a day or two, Missandei’s blood has passed and she’s been taking the herbs.” And she knew having someone so involved in her personal affairs had been uncomfortable for her friend, but parts of it were difficult for all of them.

“Ah, Grey Worm wants to go ahead, without him.” Jorah looked at the closed door again. “I don’t know that it is a good idea.”

“He wants her to get pregnant, we all do; and it does not make sense to waste the time; it only means we will have to continue.” Daenerys countered, if Grey Worm was comfortable with it then they should consider it, besides they’d done it a few times now; none of the, were eager to do this.

“Daenerys he fully understands the goal, and my opinion aside he wants to go ahead.” Her husband sighed. “I don’t like the whole idea; I like this development even less…”

“Jorah, we’ve done this a few times, I know you aren’t eager; just as Grey Worm knows how Missandei feels.” As she settled onto the bed, she watched him get ready to join her.

“Another man asked me to look after his wife.” Jorah grumbled, and she saw that bothered him. But Jorah would not ignore Missandei’s needs, and the whole thing would be worse if it hurt her.

“Because he trusts that you will, as do I.” Daenerys murmured, it was a strange thing to say and yet she knew it to be true.

As Jorah lifted the cover to join her, she reached out to him, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. His hand slid easily over her shoulder and Daenerys was eager to get him out of his night clothes; to remind herself of exactly why she was glad he belonged to her.

That they were in this situation was a hard thing, it was something that they had agreed to and wanted; but there were moments it was not easy. She knew with Grey Worm away Jorah would have to be more involved in the process, but she knew the desire in his touch was for her alone. He drew her body into his frame, and his hands teasing as he found spots he wanted to taste; she new how to encourage him.

Jorah had rolled her beneath him, and Daenerys nuzzled into his shoulder to sleep, contented to be with him. In the morning she was rather surprised to wake before him, and her palm ran over his back; he hardy stirred. Jorah trusted her, otherwise he would be tense and alert by now.

Her fingers ran down his spine, tugging the blanket along until it pooled about his hips. Jorah stirred a little under her touch, likely feeling the slightly cooler air without the cover. As she traced her way back up, he rolled suddenly, blue eyes clear as he was facing her.

“Who told you to move?” She smacked his shoulder.

“Someone was touching my back.” He murmured, without sounding the least bit repentant for startling her. Daenerys only found a new path for her fingers to wander, smacking away the hand that reached for her. With a slight groan he propped his head upon his hand, watching her fingers trace along his chest.

“Missandei will be here soon, but I want to play with you.” She whispered into his ear, hearing the growl rumble in his throat. “I know what I want to do with you when you are mine tonight.”

“Do not say it like that.” He grumbled, and as though the moment was broken, he started to shift away from her.

But he did turn back to kiss her a moment, and they both paused as the door opened; she saw Jorah’s head dip as Missandei entered. Her head dipped a little as her husband turned quickly away and crossed to begin dressing; just as naked Daenerys slid from the bed.

“The Unsullied will be leaving this morning before the gates open for audiences.” Jorah commented as her friend helped her with her dress, Daenerys nodded; knowing it was his way of reminding her not to take too long getting ready this morning.

“Did you take the herbs today?” She asked, knowing Jorah wished the Unsullied commander would let someone else lead the patrol, he didn’t like their plan for the night.

Her friend only shook her head and Daenerys reached back to squeeze her hand. And sent her away quickly, knowing Missandei would spend the time with Grey Worm and reappear promptly when the patrol headed out.

…

He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t awkward, waiting for Missandei to arrive; Daenerys sat at his shoulder but even she was nervous. This was different, whether the two women wanted it to be or not and he understood their stance.

His wife shifted next to him and he rubbed her back, he was not bound this time, given he was expected to participate a little more; but it seemed to make her uneasy. Even if she had told him how she thought it should go, this arrangement pushed her out of it a little more.

Daenerys crossed to pour more wine and he knew it was wasn’t drinking in her condition. But he only turned the cup in his hands, he’d had a few cups already; more could create a different sort of issue that would help none of them.

“You’re able?” She asked, her eyes flitting to his lap; this time he got to keep his breeches on.

“I’ll be fine.” He murmured, the teasing tone of only a short time ago was gone from her voice; that bothered him. “I don’t know if I should be looking forward to your plans for me tonight or not.”

“I’m not asking.” Daenerys’s eyes hardened a moment and she took the cup from him. “You will pleasure me tonight.”

He only nodded, reaching out to tangle a hand in her hair as he stole a kiss, only breaking it as he heard a knock at the door. They parted and Daenerys drew her confidante into the room, Missandei glanced to him as Daenerys passed her a drink, speaking softly to her.

The two women murmured back and forth, Jorah only looked at his hands and tried not to think about how strange this was. But as the two women approached the bed, he shifted the sides of his breeches back.

“Jorah will help you, tell him what you need.” His wife murmured, her gaze shifting to him as Missandei gathered her skirt and looked nervously at anything but him.

She faltered trying to straddle him and they both tried to steady her; Jorah felt his wife’s fingers graze his wrist. He helped the woman onto his lap, her knees on the bed as she settled on his thighs. She rested a hand on Daenerys shoulder, his wife had moved to help her as well and guided the woman’s hands to his shoulders; he met brown eyes full of shock.

“You tell me what you want.” He whispered, the words sticking in his throat; if they didn’t get on with this there would be a different problem.

“I’m ready.” Missandei muttered, her eyes going to his lap and Jorah tried to find somewhere safe to look; her hips shifting against him.

She wore nothing beneath her dress and his cock brushed against her, Jorah moved a hand to her back and shifted the other to guide his shaft into her. Her reaction was only a soft grunt, Jorah tried to hide his own reaction; tried not to think about what he was doing.

But it was impossible for him to ignore his wife, she had moved away but she was watching them, and they were both aware of it. Jorah helped her to move for a few moments, the feel of her was not unpleasant, and still it was not as satisfying as having his wife in the same position.

“Can you…” The hushed whisper made him look at her again as she tried to look over her shoulder. “Can you just finish it?”

“Ah, I’ll try.” But he wasn’t going to be looking at her, now his eyes found his wife, she watched from across the room.

It did take him a few moments, and he knew he’d hear his wife’s opinion on it after; but he did what the woman asked. Imagining what his wife had planned for their time together, he’d some expectations of that; especially knowing Daenerys interests.


	5. Chapter 5

No one liked meeting without Grey Worm, but they did it several times and then twice more after the Unsullied Commander returned; not that it made it much easier. But Rasa told them when it was time to stop and wait. But as each day passed her own condition became more evident. And it did not curb her desire for her husband, not that Jorah had any complaints about that.

As Jorah dressed for the day Daenerys sat at her dressing table, Missandei was watching her husband. Daenerys knew she should feel lucky, to have created such a complicated situation between them all, to have the reassurance that secrets did not enter it.

She felt no jealousy, her husband crossed to kiss her cheek before starting work for the day; he stooped so his palm could find her midriff for a moment. But no sooner than he was out the door she took her friend’s wrist, drawing her around to sit on the second stool so they could talk.

“My blood has not come yet, but the charm Rasa uses; she believes I might be with child.” Missandei murmured, the eagerness in her voice and flush in her face revealed her feelings on the matter.

Daenerys embraced her, knowing how her friend had longed for this news; yet she leaned towards caution. “That is wonderful, but we must not speak too much of it to soon. However, you must begin to take precautions, do not overwork yourself; Rasa has already offered to help.”

“Do not worry Your Grace, you are much farther along than I, I only wanted to share the news with you.” Missandei smiled, the excitement in her face.

However, she intended to wait until there was a little more proof before she informed Jorah, he’d be relieved to know the deed was done. But her mind was racing ahead to a day when they both had babes in their arms; children who would be dear friends for life.

Daenerys had grown up without close friends, secreted from place to place and with only Viserys for company. She intended to keep Missandei and Grey Worm by her side as long as they were willing, they were her friends, Jorah and their babe her family.

…

His wife squirmed next to him, pressing against his side as she rested her leg on his thigh; trying yet again to find a comfortable spot as their babe grew within her. 

Rasa expected the babe to come after this moon waned, Jorah couldn't help but wonder if it would be sooner, the child in her belly was active and reacted to any touch. Even as she pressed her swollen belly into his side, he could feel the babe kicking her and shifted his arm beneath her; gently rubbing her back. 

"This child keeps to your schedule." His wife grumbled, resting her cheek on his shoulder; he knew she longed to sleep a little more.

Jorah shifted, contorting around her frame to try and provide the support she needed; feeling her nuzzling into him more and the flutters of their child between them; undeterred in its movement.

"The babe seems strong." He murmured, hoping to remind her of the good aspects of this, the fear of loosing the child had plagued her as the time passed.

"He is. Strong, stubborn and ready to meet the world." She laughed a little, nudging away his hand as it crept along her side; a little hand or foot tracking it. "Do not encourage him."

Guilty, Jorah moved the offending hand, sliding it into her hair, after a time she did drift off again and he carefully disentangled himself a little later; trying to replace his frame with a pillow so he could be dressed before Missandei arrived. Also, pregnant and showing the two women were closer than ever, though the origins of one pregnancy were hushed; there were a few at court who were too curious.

Among them was Daario, back in the city for now, Jorah was working on a remedy for that, the sellsword was complaining of his boredom and irritating the Unsullied soldiers. Hardly a day went by that the man didn't take a jab at Grey Worm, but he liked to annoy several other men who had used similar means to impregnate their own women. A pleasure house had recognized the demand for the discrete service and found a way to offer it with the couples setting the rules and selecting an option of their preference, curating men of different backgrounds for the purpose. The assumption at court was Grey Worm and Missandei had been some of the first customers, it was the story they had all agreed to allow, though it was discouraged. 

Still, Jorah saw potential problems with the plan, they could only hope the babe would favor its mother. It would be of mixed race, while they expected his and Daenerys child to be fair, he hoped Missandei's child would not be. It would be for the best if the child had her tanned skin and soft brown eyes, both for outsiders who would gossip and for the couple; it was best if Grey Worm looked at that babe and saw Missandei's features.

As he fixed his sword belt, he noticed Daenerys struggling to rise and crossed quickly to take her arm. Her slender frame made cumbersome by the swell of her belly was frustrating to her, Jorah steadied her a moment as she found her feet.

"You could rest until Missandei gets here." He murmured, though he would ensure he helped her moving around; her friend could not be expected to aid her with such tasks now.

"Your son will not let me, and Rasa will be with her." She sighed, crossing to sit on the padded bench; using his arm to lower herself to a comfortable position.

"What have you got on today?" There would be the counsel meeting, and a few short audiences; Daenerys did not shirk her duties though he was trying to help her scale back.

"I am to meet with the merchant's guild ahead of our guests from Bravos this morning, then I have audiences." She murmured, her fingers combing through her long silver blonde locks. And they both had the counsel meeting later.

"I'll see to the audiences; it would not hurt for you to get some rest ahead of the counsel meeting." Those were never short matters as the various groups represented did not agree and several were rather long winded. However, representatives were necessary, it was important for the various voices of Dragon Bay to feel heard.

He left as the two women entered to attend her, reassured that she would be in good hands as he worked this morning. And he was glad to have Rasa close to her, the woman knew the way of things and what childbirth could be.

….

“You’re in early labor.” Rasa murmured, hand still flat on her belly, tracking her child’s movements.

“Its too soon.” She had been cramping now for two days, at first it had scared her; they hadn’t thought to expect this babe until the moon turned.

“No, Your Grace it is not, the child has been moving well for some time and has made quite a place for himself within you. The babe is strong and wants to meet the world, you’ve nothing to fear; a child’s date is never an exact science. Especially not with contented parents.” The woman murmured, leaning over and pressing an ear to her swollen belly.

“Where is Jorah?” Daenerys demanded, fear creeping through her as her belly tightened again.

“He had a meeting this morning in the city, men have been sent to fetch him.” Missandei held her hand but was glancing towards the door.

“We’ve a long way to go yet my Queen, and I’m afraid your husband’s part is done. Best he does not see this part; men tend to be a bit squeamish at this.” The midwife who had just arrived sung in a singsong voice as she laid out her tools.

Daenerys was not so sure; Jorah didn’t shy from anything and she longed for his steady presence; the safety he gave her. Besides that, he’d seen war and blood, she was certain he would manage this; and did not care what the customs were.

Time seemed to slow down, but as Rasa helped her circle the room water rushed from her body and Daenerys let out a slow breath. They kept telling her it would take time, it was her first child. But really it was not, she had lost her son in the Dothraki Sea, he’d come early as well; too early. And stolen from the world before he knew it by a witch’s curse.

But that witch had been wrong, dead now and her curses with her, used to forge dragons anew. And now Jorah’s prepared to greet the world. Her belly tightened again as they helped her to bathe and change into a clean shift; it did not feel as it had the first time.

“Legs up Your Grace.” The far to cheerful midwife instructed, Daenerys glared at the woman and she saw the look Missandei gave the woman. “We’ve made some progress, now you lay back and rest.”

Rest was the last thing she wanted, she felt like she should be doing something; something to protect the babe. When the woman stepped out Rasa helped her up again, whispering in her ear while helping her about the room. “You do not have to like her Your Grace, but she is excellent at what she does; she will see you and your child safe.”

“That is all I require of her.” Daenerys mumbled, hoping that she would go away soon after. But as time wore on her body began to fight harder each time it contracted, and she did stay in bed.

Finally, Jorah arrived, striding past the women to her side, ignoring the midwife who began to chirp unhappily as he bent to kiss her forehead. Daenerys leaned eagerly into him, wishing she could absorb his strength.

But the complaining midwife did not move him, and in short order he sat on the bed, cradling her in his lap as her body warred to bear their child through the night. Daenerys gripped one of his hands, and his thigh as she struggled, Rasa peered over the midwife’s shoulder and nodded encouragingly.

“Nearly there Your Grace.” The midwife chattered as Daenerys gritted her teeth, unable to stop her cry as her body struggled.

She felt Jorah press his cheek to the top of her head, his reassurances were silent, and she needed that more than anything else. Pain twisted within her and with this one she screamed out and felt Missandei pressing a cool cloth to her neck.

But as the pain loosened its grip a fraction, she heard a sharp cry, her eyes opened and met the startled blue eyes of her husband; they looked at each other for a long moment. It had not been her, but then there was a sharp sob, they both looked down to see Rasa wiping blood from a tiny arm that lay against her thigh.

“Jorah…” She whispered, trying weakly to push herself up to see their babe who screamed in indignation as her maid tried to clean tiny limbs. “Is it a boy? That is such a strong cry.”

“A daughter Your Grace, a little girl.” The midwife murmured; the excitement gone from her voice. No doubt the woman though it was not the sex desired of the firstborn; but she didn’t care. She ruled in this place and she would retake her birthright; her daughter could do the same.

Daenerys only reached for her baby, Missandei lay a warmed cloth over her belly before Rasa tucked her daughter into her arms and folded the cloth over her. As she looked upon the perfect little child she held, Rasa continued to try to dry little legs and catch her feet.

“It is fitting, a Queen to follow in her mother’s footsteps one day.” Jorah whispered into her ear, resting one of his hands over hers; their daughter snuggled to her chest.

At the end of the bed the midwife murmured something about the afterbirth and checking her carefully; Missandei and Rasa were changing the bedding around her. She only stared at her daughter, a light peach fuzz topped her head and a tiny fist reached up to touch her breast; the babe nuzzled her breast.

“She is beautiful.” Missandei whispered, pausing next to her; Daenerys looked up at her. She tried to think of another time that she’d felt so content, everything but this little girl had faded into the background.

“Sit Missandei.” Jorah glanced up and suddenly Daenerys was aware of her friend.

“You’ve been on your feet too long, go to your chamber and rest; Rasa will take good care of me.” She instructed as Missandei shook her head, looking for something to tend to. “You must think of your babe.”

“I am happy for you Your Grace. I will come to check on you later.”

Soon after Missandei left Jorah gently lifted her from the bed for it to be properly changed; their daughter bathed and swaddled in fresh warm linen. But as she eagerly tucked her back into her arms, she looked down into startling little blue eyes, her father’s eyes.

Delighted she looked up into that same blue, curious to see if Jorah had noticed, outside the room she could hear the great city bell tolling. Her husband pressed a kiss to her cheek again, his hand grazing lightly over her daughter’s forehead.

“Have you a name for the wee girl Sire?” The midwife asked, packing her tools and Daenerys looked up surprised, but then to Jorah. Of course, he should pick her name.

“The Queen and I will have to discuss it.” Jorah replied quietly. “Thank you for your services.”

The woman took her dismissal and left; Daenerys nodded for Rasa to go as well so that their little family would be alone. And carefully she pulled the laces of her shift free, offering her breast to the little girl; unable to keep from gasping as she latched.

For a few moments they both simply watched her, her blue eyes blinked as she suckled; she fit so perfectly in her arms. Jorah reached out and slipped his littlest finger into the tiny fist that was clenching at her laces.

“You should choose a name for her.” Daenerys murmured, afraid of ruining this moment. “You take no title from our marriage, but you are my husband; you are her father. She is as much a part of you as me.”

“We could call her Rhaella after your mother?” He suggested, stroking the little hand he held, silent for a few moments. “She is already strong, if we were on Bear Island, I might suggest calling her Cahira, we have strong, fierce women who fight for their home.”

“We may never live on Bear Island, but it is a part of her, because it is a part of you. She will be a part of forging a new way here, a new way for Westeros. We will call her Cahira.”


	6. Chapter 6

She stood well behind the Queen as they stood on the great outer wall, the dragons’ claws dug into the stone to keep them in their perches. She and Grey Worm stood to the side, while Jorah was at the Queen’s side and Ser Barristan stood on the steps, though they all watched as Daenerys approached Drogon first; Cahira tucked in her arms.

The great dragons each sniffed the babe carefully, though Missandei noted Princess Cahira gurgled contently even as their smoky breath washed over her; the baby already had her mother’s bond to the dragons. Viserion snapped irritably when Rhaegal tried to nose in on his turn, the Queen reached out and lay a hand on the offending snout; but Drogon’s tail slashed across the backs of the other as he screeched.

Both dragons chattered and backed up submissively dipping their heads to sniff cautiously at their mother and the princess. Missandei couldn’t help but gasp a little, those great dragons could fit the princess in one of their nostrils and yet did the baby no harm.

“Look.” Grey Worm whispered next to her, his head inclining ever so slightly to the other side of the wall.

A crowd had gathered beyond the wall, likely trying to get a glimpse of the princess and Missandei couldn’t blame them. With the heir here Daario and Ser Barristan already turned discussion towards travelling West, one wanted to fight and the other wanted to go home.

She knew the Queen wanted to go home as well, to claim her birth right and restore her family’s seat. But Missandei knew it to be more than that, they had a good Queen, she loved her people and fought to give them good lives.

She saw husband and wife speaking softly and then the Queen turned; eyes landing upon her. “I will retire for a time, keep me company Missandei.”

Missandei nodded, knowing at the foot of the stairs there would be members of court waiting. She was glad to fall in at the Queen’s side, though the swell of her own child meant she slowed a little more than she liked. The Queen had stayed a bed a time after the birth, but as she gained strength Missandei was slowing down; and as her belly grew the Queen insisted on handing off her duties to others.

“Allow me.” She murmured, gently taking Princess Cahira as the Queen unfastened her dress; only allowing the wet nurse to feed the baby during the night.

“Thank you but sit. Missandei your time is growing close.” The Queen patted the spot next to her and she sat carefully; trying to disrupt the princess in her arms. “How are you feeling?”

“Quiet just now, it is early in the morning when the babe kicks me insistently.” She admitted, handing the princess back and laying a hand over her own belly.

“I am not surprised. Do not let Grey Worm build the habit once he arrives. Jorah already has Cahira thinking she should wake at dawn; she knows her Papa will come to hold her if she fusses a little; and he is awake.” The Queen smiled, the princess had settled and nursed eagerly.

“We are excited, and we will always be grateful for your…” She sighed, trying not to mention the past that they all preferred to ignore.

“I am excited too.” Her friend reached out, laying one hand on hers. “I am glad you are happy, and I look forward to raising our children together; I hope they will be as dear friends as we are.”

….

Jorah’s hands still felt too big as he held his daughter, Cahira was a perfect infant; she cried for her needs and attention. But was contented quickly when held, and as the fourth moon passed since her birth, she was learning so many things. As though she knew the times he woke, the maids who helped Rasa tended her during the night, but he waved away the one who opened the door in the mornings.

Lifting Cahira to his chest, he carried her through from the nursery into their chamber where Daenerys still tried to sleep. He rocked her gently, as much as he enjoyed holding her, he did not intend to wake his wife. Cahira gurgled contentedly as he sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Daenerys shifted next to him, rolling to lay her cheek on his thigh. “Must you teach her this habit? We shall never be allowed to sleep in.”

“She hasn’t made a sound.” Jorah smiled at his sleepy wife.

“But I know she is here.” Daenerys squirmed, pushing herself up next to him and as though scenting her milk Cahira let out a howl.

He passed her to Daenerys and shifted his wife into his arms as she pressed Cahira to her breast; their daughter had a good appetite. He enjoyed beginning his day this way and intended to do so for as long as his daughter would cooperate.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and he shifted to ensure his wife was properly covered before calling permission to enter. “Your Grace, you wished to be informed when Missandei went into labor; Rasa is with her now.”

“I will be there shortly. Has the midwife been summoned?” Daenerys demanded as Jorah felt his chest tighten a little; Cahira was burped and passed back to him.

The messenger nodded and left quickly; his wife waited for the door to close before rising; suddenly wide awake. She dressed in a simple gown as he stood, still holding their own child; Jorah kissed her gently. “I will see to things this morning, stay with her as long as you need.”

“Thank you. I will find you when it is done; and if you find Grey Worm anywhere send him back.” Daenerys instructed before she left.

Jorah only nodded, several times Daenerys had interfered with Grey Worm’s plans as Missandei’s pregnancy progressed. While he was certain the man was glad to have been with his wife, Grey Worm was also commanding the Unsullied and found running patrols while stuck in the city difficult.

But he would also be lying if he said he didn’t find this difficult, there was no proper way for him to be anywhere near that birthing chamber and yet the child was his. No, it wasn’t a desire to claim the babe that bothered him, more of a fear. Made especially clear as he looked into his daughter’s vivid blue eyes.

If this child favored him things would be come exceptionally difficult; but if harm found Missandei in childbirth he would feel equally guilty. Daenerys’ labor had not been difficult or long as some were, Rasa assured them of that much; but it was not uncommon for women to die in birthing babes. He left Cahira with her maids and spent the morning attending to paperwork, ensuring he was easy to find and his whereabouts known but the guards. It was mid morning when Ser Barristan joined him.

“Has there been any news?” The knight inquired, taking a seat at his nod.

“Not yet.” But as hours ticked on it became more difficult to wait for news.

“Send word when there is will you? What with the Queen and Princess in chambers so close I find it is nighttime when I consider them most vulnerable. I am certain word of the Princess’ birth has reached Westeros; the longer we delay in sailing West the more likely we are to find would be assassins creeping our halls.” The knight had been taking the dawn shifts for some time, Jorah had noticed but this was the first time it had been discussed.

“I assure you my wife and daughter are well guarded; the nursery adjoins our chamber.” He bristled at the statement, no matter how well meaning. There were days he found the guards and attendants of court smothering; thankful Daenerys had agreed to allow him to leave off the title of king.

“The Queen grows stronger as each moon passes, word of her just and fair leadership spreads farther just as quickly; soon our people will demand their true Queen in Westeros. And the Lannisters would be loathed to allow that. We both know what they are capable of.” The knight countered.

“Yes, but the more stable our control here, the stronger the base upon which we rely. Which may be the foundations of a profitable and secure trade route for goods Westeros needs. Especially with winter coming.” And he’d like to see his wife fully recovered before she faced a war.

The man nodded and left; Jorah worked to pass several more hours. Knowing Missandei must still be laboring, Daenerys would be with her and Cahira with the maids. He went to find his daughter, they did not want their child raised by maids and attendants, Daenerys usually kept her close during the day.

As he stepped into the nursery his daughter began to fuss, bringing the maid quickly to the cradle. The woman looked back at him nervously. “I am sorry Sire; she was fed only a little while ago; and changed.”

“I only came to see her a few moments.” He took Cahira and settled her into his arms and rocked her gently for a moment; she settled quickly. “I do not think she is in need.”

The maid nodded and slipped away; Jorah shifted to sit in the rocking chair; catching the little fist that grabbed at his collar. Blue eyes looked at him as her other hand patted his neck, obligingly he lifted her and smiled as she gurgled, grabbing eagerly at him.

Some time later the door was opened, and he shifted but a moment later his wife strode through; Jorah rose to pass Cahira to her. Guiding her into the chair he’d vacated, she looked tired but cradled their baby close.

“Missandei had twin girls about an hour ago.” Daenerys murmured. “They haven’t decided on names for them yet, but they are healthy, Missandei is healthy; exhausted but strong.”

“Good.” He murmured, his eyes on their own daughter.

“Grey Worm is so pleased with them, with her. You should have seen his face when the midwife tried to hand the first to babe to a maid; but he held her as the second was born.” Daenerys murmured, looking up at him, just as pleased for their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Life had never wanted to give her so much; fate was cruel and had been since she was a small child. Taken with her brothers, she’d never seen them again, they hadn’t survived the Unsullied training; and she’d become a slave. She wasn’t meant to have what she did, never meant to be free, to stand at the side of a great Queen, a liberator and champion.

Daenerys Targaryen had defied fate; she defied the natural way of things and her people loved her for it. She had built a kingdom that was profitable for the rich, but safe for the poor, where the oppressed had a voice. She was the Queen they chose, and Dragon’s Bay was proud to be ruled by a woman.

But the Queen had graced her with even more, it was because of the Queen that she and Grey Worm had a family. It was more than she could have dreamed, but she cradled one of her girls in her arms; the babe sucking her milk eagerly.

They had named their daughters for their Queen; it was Daniella who was in her arms now; Rheysi was nestled in the maid’s arms already having been fed. While they were almost perfectly identical, she could tell them apart by their eyes, and their personalities. Rheysi was feistier, she protested being laid in her cradle when there were arms that could be around her, and found bath time especially detestable, but her eyes were the softest hazel, almost flecked with another color; but so slight she could never be sure.

Daniella had deep brown eyes that matched hers and Grey Worms, but both had soft caps of deep brown hair she suspected would be tightly curled when it grew, and they had the skin of their mixed parentage. But her skin was a little lighter than some, and no one who mattered would care.

Grey Worm adored them, and celebrated them as his daughters, she had feared for a moment when he first held Rheysi, before she could see what their babe looked like; afraid of how he would feel holding her. But it hadn’t mattered, she’d known by the look on his face as he held Rheysi, helping to dry her before laying the baby on her chest once Daniella arrived, doing the same for her.

As Grey Worm joined her, gently taking their daughter from the maid who slipped away; he came to sit next to her. “How are they doing today?”

“Good, Daniella’s appetite is certainly growing.” She smiled, leaning into his shoulder as he shifted Rheysi into a comfortable spot.

“I suppose it must, they are such little ones, they must grow big and strong.” He tucked the blanket carefully about a little arm that had wiggled free. “Our daughters.”

She only nodded, her eyes on her baby, the babies she had not thought she’d be able to have. The ones they had both wanted and loved dearly. Daniella and Rheysi would have good lives they had never dreamed of; they would grow up free and cherished. Missandei could wish nothing more.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long delay in finishing this one. I hadn't intended for it to be this long. Thank you to everyone who read it and who left their support. I appreciate it.


End file.
